Cupid Virus
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: Season 7 Episode. Gi calls Kwame and Ma-Ti to make a plan for getting Wheeler and Linka together by Valentines Day. Meanwhile, Verminous Skumm is playing Cupid in Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

"What's this all about Ma-Ti?" Kwame walked into the main cabin where all the other household rooms were. Gi and Ma-Ti were waiting for him at the kitchnette.

"You'd have to ask Gi. She's the one who called this meeting." He shrugged. Both boys turned their eyes on Gi.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sure you guys were doing something really important but so is this. And I just sent Wheeler and Linka out so the sooner we finish this, the better."

"Alright, but… wait. Is this about them?"

"Sit down Kwame. We're going to be here for a while."

* * *

All was silent on the Geocruiser as Linka directed it through the clouds. A gloomy scowl had been etched on her face for a while, and nothing seemed to move it. Wheeler was in the passenger seat, checking his Facebook on his phone.

"You're not going to say anything?" he asked. Linka shrugged in return. "We just passed a flock of birds and you said nothing." Still, she didn't say anything. Wheeler sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to say this because you need to hear it;" he was stern like his father. "Greg is a fucking idiot. To break up with a chick with beauty and brains like you, just because she won't sleep with the guy, is pathetic. Greg's a pathetic piece of shit Linka, and you need to move on. He never loved you, he just wanted you in his pants."

Her grip on the wheel tightened.

"Linka, you deserve a lot better than him. And you better hope I never see that asshole again because I would really love to kick his ass!"

She sighed and shook her head. "You're right and everything," She shook her head again. "I'm no good with dating boys."

"It's not your fault, it's all his."

"Nyet, he also ended it because of the long distance, the age difference, and because he didn't see me as 'girlfriend material'."

He remembered the tears she shed that Christmas. That was when Greg ended it all with a text message. He was supposed to come over for their Christmas party. She was waiting anxiously in her new dress she got just for him. After he broke up with her, she left the party and never came out of her cabin. Wheeler had never heard a woman cry the way she did. Georgie and Gi missed half the party trying to console her.

Valentines day was the next day, so Wheeler wasn't surprised she was thinking about it. The relationship didn't even last a month. The break up was two months ago.

"That's bullshit." Wheeler argued. "Besides, he was the only boyfriend you had, right? No one ends up with their first love."

"My grandmother did, and my mother did." She told him.

"Well it doesn't work that way in this generation." He said. "Times have changed Linka." The radio started to play Taylor Swift, one of Linka's favorite singers. "You've been singing her breakup songs since Christmas. Isn't it about time you sing them for your fans?"

There was something nerving about singing into a recorder. It was just like performing live. His idea made her stomach jitter.

"Maybe." She was thinking about singing 'Dear John' after he made his suggestion. The lyrics matched almost everything that happened. Slowly, a smile came on her face.

"There's the Linka I know."

* * *

"You called us here for an 'emergency' meeting, for this?" Kwame question doutably.

"It is an emergency." Gi insisted. "We need to get Linka and Wheeler together, because apparently they can't do it themselves." She eyed Ma-Ti.

"Heart can do a lot of things, but it can't make people fall in love." He said.

"I know, but you have a heart ring on, so I got lost." She chuckled. "Ok. It's been about four years since they knew each other." The water Planeteer turned around to write on the whiteboard behind her. She drew two stick figures, one with a bow to resemble Linka. "And there's been action. We've seen them have intimate moments." She scribbled a 1 on the left side. "Like they went into the tunnel of love together." She wrote that down. "What else boys?"

"She was really jealous of Jenny because Wheeler was flirting with her." Said Kwame.

"Jealous of Jenny…" Gi listed that. "Three, Wheeler jealous of Greg and Trevor…"

"He stayed in Russia and saved her life three times." Ma-Ti pointed out.

"Ok, if she doesn't date him for that reason, then she's crazy." Gi underlined point 3 three times.

"They almost kissed in Thailand." said Ma-Ti. Gi turned around, her eyebrows lowered.

"No they didn't."

"She didn't tell you?" Ma-Ti grinned. "That's surprising."

Gi swallowed. "And he told you?"

"The conversation about girls came up." Said Kwame.

Gi underlined point 4 four times. "Ok." Point 5. "He tried to kiss her many times but she shot him down."

"They almost kissed in Venice." Said Kwame.

Gi spun around, making the boys grin. They were going to have fu driving her mad.

"Why doesn't she tell me these things?"

"Oh, and they kissed in Russia!" Kwame laughed. Gi turned around looking like she was ready to burst. The boys were chuckling like chickens.

"They _what_?"

"For one second!" Ma-Ti exclaimed. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. Women talk about stuff like this more than men, it's proven by science!"

The boys burst into laughter again. "I wish you could see your face, Gi." Kwame pointed.

"Back to business. The cable car." Gi cut them both. "Romance 101, cram sometime. 'Fuse with you anytime'. They were shrunken together." That made 11. "Ok, we really need to get these two together. Any suggestions, boys?"

Both were silent and clueless.

"I still can't believe she didn't tell you." Kwame snickered.

"Shut up Kwame."

Both boys laughed again, Kwame stomping his foot on the tiles to calm himself down.

"We have an hour to make a plan you guys. Stop screwing around!"

"Well what are we going to do?" Ma-Ti questioned. "Play cupid?"

"We just have to make them open their eyes a little further."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're back!" Wheeler called. He opened the door with his foot, as he had a heavy box in his hands. Linka followed him with another box. "I'll get the rest." He told her.

"Thank you." She placed hers down, wondering why the single uniform she carried was so heavy. "Hello! Uniforms arrived!"

No one seemed to be present in the building. She decided to go back out and help Wheeler get the rest. When she went outside, she saw Ma-Ti and Kwame carrying the last of them.

"What on earth are these clothes made of anyway, cinderblocks?"

"Well only one way to know."

Gi was the last to show up, having been busy in her cabin analyzing the evidence she and the boys found.

"This is so exciting." She said happily. "I winder what mine looks like."

Wheeler opened the second box, looking to see which one was his. The shades of green gave away that it was obviously Kwames box. In his however, there was an evvelope.

"Looks like Moosejaw left us a card."

Wheeler picked up the envelope, which turned out to have a pretty lengthy message.

"What did they say?" Gi asked.

"It says, 'Hello Planeteers. We hope you love your new uniforms because we designed them with you in mind. The lighter jackets you have received are our greatest achievement to date. These jackets have been designed to keep you warm when it's freezing and cool you down when it's toasty. They are waterproof, windproof and fireproof. When you're out at night and need to hide, the jackets fabric can darken to help you blend in better. And there are pockets for everything. The jackets close by both a zipper and snaps and the ladies have an optional belt with theirs. The sleeves are removable, converting your jackets into vests. The hood is also an option. For the jackets look, we were inspired by the arena wear from the Hunger Games. These jackets look almost exactly like their jackets. Just don't go killing each other."

He turned to Linka and grinned. She was instantly reminded of the time they were watching that movie in the theaters and Wheeler said, "Hey, that District 1 bitch looks just like you." Later on, they saw her get stung to death by genetically enhanced wasps.

"Go on." She ordered.

"The colors of your jackets match your rings. Kwame gets forest green, Wheeler gets fiery red, Linka gets oxide blue, Gi gets ocean blue, and Ma-Ti gets golden yellow. With your jackets, we provided matching t-shirts and sweaters with your team logo. You each will also get a pair of shorts and pants. As for footwear, each of you get four new pairs of shoes; hiking boots, rain boots, snow boots and sneakers. This is all a big thank you for your efforts. And thank you for giving us this opportunity. Enjoy. Your friends at Moosejaw."

"Yeah, but they pronounce that last one 'Moooooooooosejaw.'" Gi corrected. "They always do that."

"Yeah, when you call the store that's how they answer the phone." Said Wheeler.

"There has to be at least ten thousand dollars worth of clothes." Kwame breathed. He took his clothes out and piled the plastic casings over each other.

"Well lets rip these open and see what we got."

As Wheeler was going to rip open another box, a purple aura illuminated the room. Gaia walked over to them with grim concern on her face. "Planeteers, you're going to have to change into those quickly. We have an eco emergency in Tokyo."

Gaia would have told them they looked like tributes for the Hunger Games, but didn't have time. On the screen was Verminous Skumm. Linka crossed her arms and sighed.

"Vermanous Skumm is spreading another disease. It's called the Cupid Virus because it works like cupids arrow. Whoever gets infected falls deeply for the first live object they see. As you know, hormones in young people are powerful enough on their own."

Gi turned her head to Linka and Wheeler who were both paying close attention.

"It's spread by injection. Even though biting someone won't pass it, it's dangerous enough with half the population running around with pink eyes. This will cause a rapid rise in STDs, HIV, unwanted pregnancies or even worse, rape. Girls, I need you to take extra caution. Boys, I need you to keep an extra eye out on them."

"Of course." said Ma-Ti. Gi smiled, now that they had three muscled guys instead of two.

"No one's gonna touch 'em." Wheeler added.

"Da, because we have rings." Linka snipped. "We will be fine." Suddenly she was acting negatively like she did in the morning.

Gaia nodded. "Ok, go! Tokyo is in real trouble!"

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Wheeler asked as they ventured to the Geocruiser. Linka zipped up her jacket.

"Da, of course." She replied. But the vendetta she had for the rat just kept getting stronger and tenser, the more they met. Linka threw the hood over her hair, feeling once again the strong need to confront him herself. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know."

Of course she knew. Too well unfortunately, she thought. But she had duties as a Planeteer to fulfill.

"He is going to get what is coming to him." She hissed. Even if she had to do it herself.


End file.
